full moon glory
by Ninja Kitty and Ninja Kitsune
Summary: kagome is a wolf, but inuyasha doesnt know. she has been with the wolves for awhile now, until the leader decides to leave when kagome is some where else so he can find paradise for all of them. but kagome gets the wrong idea. she thinks he doesnt want her any more. i know sum sucks! rating may change. r&r! im terrible at sums! flamers will be laffed at!
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how many more stories I'm gonna create! The ideas won't stop!

I don't own anything! Waaaaaa! I know I shouldn't be doing this!

This is first chapie is about Kags! And some anime x-overs

The other side of me

There she was. Sitting on a hill, at night, looking at the stars and harvest moon, again. If only she could touch the moon. She used to sing to it with a few of her best friends. But her friends weren't here anymore. No, they left her. They, well, more like _**HE,**_ didn't want her to come. Even if the others wanted her to come, but no, alpha gets what alpha wants, and when alpha wants it. "Kiba, you stubborn, ignorant fool. You're so stupid! I hate you!" she yelled to the moon. Ever since Kiba left her, she loathed the moon, and envied it. She believed Kiba loved the moon and paradise combined, more than her.

He understood her more than anyone else, yet he left her alone, and broken hearted. Ever since he went to find 'paradise,' she thought that he didn't love her anymore, and would cry herself to sleep every night for three months strait.

But that all ended.

His name meant fang. Fang of what? Stupidity of course.

Tbc…..


	2. Chapter 2

Yyk: sorry for the long wait! Please don't kill me! Shippo! Disclaimer please!?

Shippo: okay! Yyk doesn't own, and never will own any character or song in this story!

Yyk: on with the story! Ps. I prefer you listen to 'talking to the moon' by Bruno mars.

Kiba

'I can't believe how much of an idiot I am!' thought the white wolf over and over again. He thought she would be fine without him for a little while, and that she would understand, but it all went downhill. He had been watching her for months since he left on his little journey; secretly.

So there he is; in the forest, watching her through her bedroom window, while she was singing a song that crushed his heart into the depths of guilt, again.

He would sometimes listen to her as she called him stupid and what not, but when she sang that song, it really tugged at his heart. He watched her carefully as she sang in an angelic, but also depressing voice.

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

She opened her bedroom window, sat on the ledge, and sang to the moon.

_My neighbors think_

_I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I had_

_You're all I had_

Tears started streaming down her face as she sang, but she kept a loving straight face on, and kept staring at the moon.

_[Chorus:]_

_At night when the stars _

_Light up my room_

_I sit by myself _

_Talking to the Moon_

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you'll love_

_The other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool _

_Who sits alone?_

_Talking to the moon_

_Ohoooo…_

_I'm feeling like _

_I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say_

_I've gone mad_

_Yeah_

_I've gone mad_

_But they don't know_

_What I know_

_Cause when the _

_Sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah_

_They're talking back_

_[Chorus:]_  
_At night when the stars__  
__Light up my room__  
__I sit by myself__  
__talking to the moon.__  
__Trying to get to you__  
__in hopes you're on__  
__The other side__  
__Talking to me too.__  
__Or am I a fool__  
__who sits alone__  
__Talking to the moon?_

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

_(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)_

_Ho hou ho ho hou_

_'Cause every night_

_I'm talking to the moon_

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on_

_The other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone?_

_Talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I know you're somewhere out there__  
__somewhere far away_

After she was done singing the song, she hoped down from her windowsill, and took her concealment charm off. In place of the once raven haired girl, stood a tiny, raven furred wolf with those same bluish silver eyes that were not common, and were very rare for these human species, and very rare for the canine species as well because of the _**silver**_, blue mix.

She stared at the spot the white wolf named Kiba was at, but she didn't know he was actually there. She turned her head, and ran into the woods. Kiba decided that he would not follow her until she was a good distance away so she wouldn't sense him.

When he started to follow, he all of a suddenly smelled salt. He knew she was crying again.

Kagome was crying while she was running on her way to the spot where she first met him.

The cliffs.

She wrote a note to her family saying that if she didn't come home, and Inuyasha comes looking for her, to tell him the truth about her and everyone else that lives in that house, and to go on with their lives. The truth that she is a wolf. No, she is no _wolf,_ she is a _**hybrid.**_ Her father was a wolf before he was killed, but her mother is a fox. She is more fox than wolf. And that is why she is also very small for a wolf, even a female wolf would tower over her.

When kagome reached the cliffs, she walked over to the ledge and stared down into the river thousands of feet below.

She changed back into her human form and sat there, thinking of the best way to run away. While sitting there, thinking, she heard a rustle in the bushes. Thinking it was a rat, or other small rodent, she decided to not worry. Boy was she wrong.

Kagome heard more rustling, and then footsteps. She got up and turned around, only to be faced-to-face with no other than Kiba himself in human form.

"what are you doing here Kiba? Shouldn't you be on your little trip to find 'paradise' with the others, and the flower maiden _Cheza,_ that you like so much?" said kagome in a sad, angry, and hurt tone.

"I came to apologize. For leaving you all alone and hurt. I never meant to hurt you, I'm sorry Ka-"

"Go away." Kagome growled through clenched teeth.

"Ka-"

"I SAID GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU LEFT _ME_, KIBA! I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU! YOU LEFT _**ME**_!" KAGOME YELLED AT HIM.

"PLEASE KAGOME! JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Kiba snarled at her as angry and frustrated more than ever in his life.

That's all it took to crack her barrier in her soul. The line inside her soul, heart and mind that separated her thoughts of life and death broke. Her soul was shattered, and all it took was the one she loved to snarl at her like she was nothing but a nuisance, and the thoughts of the darkness, numbness, and nothingness of death plagued her mind. She didn't want to die today, and she was still in control as tears filled her eyes and a shocked gasp escaped her lips, her face and eyes struck with fear.

Kiba then realized what he did wrong. He filled the one he loved with fear of him, and broke her. He never yelled at her. He never did because he never wanted to scare her, and make her fear him. He never wanted that, but the evil beast in his mind got his wish granted, to make the hybrid submit to him, but not by her fearing him. He knew she was a hybrid, and he loved her for who she was and wanted to protect her. But now she feared him.

Her hand were on her mouth, trying to cover the small sobs, and shaking her head very slowly like she just found out someone died. But someone did. She just died inside.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Kiba told her.

He started walking towards her a little, but she backed up. He stopped and started panicking. "Kagome, please step away from the edge, slowly." He said in a panicked voice.

She took one step forward a little, but the ledge cracked.

She stood there panicking, she would forgive Kiba and learn to love him again, even though she still loved him, he needed to earn her trust back.

She tried shifting her weight to the safe side over the crack slowly, but the crack got bigger, and the part of the ledge she was standing on gave out, and she fell.

"KIBA!" she screamed as he ran over there and tried to catch her.

He was in time enough to grab her arm, as he was lying on his stomach, trying not to let go.

"Kiba, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for disappearing from time to time and giving you a lame excuse, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything that I did to hurt to or make you made or embarrass you. I'm sorry Kiba. I LOVE YOU KIBA, WITH ALL MY HEART!"

"I'm sorry to kagome, for everything that I did wrong to you! I LOVE YOU KAGOME HIGURASHI! AND DON'T FORGET THAT!"

"Kiba…..please let go. I'm sorry, but please, let go. It's my fate to go this way. I love you Kiba, and don't forget that." Said Kagome with a small, sad smile.

"NO! I'm not letting go. You will live!"

Kagome then whispered another sorry as she took her spell off, and Kiba was then holding onto the hybrid wolf that he loved so dearly with all his heart. She then stretched her neck as far as it could go and whimpered a loving whimper, and then bit Kiba's hand enough for him to let go on reflex, and howl a sad, but loving howl as she fell down to the river below the cliffs.

Kiba tried to reach for her as she was let go, but caught nothing but air. "KAGOME!" he howled down to the river below. He was still. Lying on the edge, and a shocked but also horrified expression on his face. His mouth was open. Dry sobs coming out as tears streamed down his face.

He just witnessed his one and only love die.

.

.

.

.

.

Or that's what he thought happened to her.

Sorry for the long wait!...chibi fox out!


End file.
